Fεм Sαиşεя
by Schinkovinu
Summary: DenSu. Tabla de los 5 Sentidos. For Aniel Ryou. "I Mirar: Suecia, II Oír: Dinamarca, III Sentir: Dinamarca, IV Probar/Hablar: Suecia, V Oler: ¿Final sorpresa?" One-shot por cada capitulo. LEMON.


**Tabla:** Sentidos.  
><em>1. Mirar<br>2. Oír  
>3. Sentir<br>4. Probar/Hablar  
>5. Oler.<em>  
><strong>Sentido:<strong> Oir.  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Schinkovinu  
><strong>Personajes/Pareja:** Dinamarca x Suecia + mencionados(¿?)  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Insinuaciones de Lemon, pero nada que los mate… (¿?)  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Buscando entre mis memorias, para encontrar mi vieja musa, recordé que debía esta tabla, así que me propuse a terminarla y compartirla, obviamente no van en ese orden, pero si publicare los 5 sentidos.

Ojala disfruten, para Aniel Ryou, por supuesto.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"A Dinamarca le gusta mucho escuchar… _Le fascina_ escuchar."

2. Oír

"**Jeg elsker at høre****"**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Le gusta escuchar a Finlandia tararear alguna canción al hacer sus labores por la mañana… Cuando anda por los pasillos, en cualquier remoto rincon de su hogar. Se podría decir, que aparte de él, Finlandia es la única fuerte de sonido en toda la casa. Le gusta mucho escucharlo cantar. A él, o a sí mismo rompiendo el silencio, por que necesariamente debe ser destruido, para Dinamarca, la única paz y calma que deben existir es al dormir… o al morir, pero él no esta listo para ninguna de esas dos cosas, todavía…

Torció un poco la boca al estar frente a la puerta, entrecerró los ojos y estudío con cuidado el alrededor, quizás con un poco de paranoía, quizás con algo de exageración, abrió la entrada del salón principal con lentitud, para despues adentrarse dentro de ella, el ambiente era lindo, tan normal, todo tranquilo… _Todo en orden…_

Su _"familia"_ estaba reunida en ese amplio espacio. Sonrió por eso, _como si se pudieran esconder de él,_ caminando a grandes zancadas hasta estar en el centro donde era más notoria su presencía, pero todos lo ignoraron como si nadie hubiera entrado en la habitación.

Arqueo una ceja. _¿Es que hoy todo mundo estaba sordo?_ El hacia demasiado escándalo dando saludos fuertes y altos.

_Pero todo aun es demasiado silencioso…_ Entonces Dinamarca se decide por crear su propio sonido para llamar a los demás; ríe, canta, silba o aplaude… Camina hasta Islandia; quien, sabiendo lo que vendrá, se tensa… El danés lo toma como rehén entre sus brazos y comienza a revolver los cabellos, haciéndole también cosquillas, para terminar agotando todas las fuerzas del menor hasta quedar con él sobre el piso… Solo por el simple hecho de escucharlo reír, reír a carcajadas junto con él, aun sabiendo que debajo de todas esas risas forzadas también se esconden replicas e insultos más sinceros. No importaba. _Lo que sea por romper el silencio._

En algún momento Noruega se levanta de donde esta ya arto de todo el teatro danés, gruñe, murmura algo hiriente que a final de cuentas se le resbala a Dinamarca, y le propina un fuerte pellizco para que se calle y suelte a su hermano, lo que solo consigue aumentar sus quejidos y soltar más risas. Sigue de esta forma hasta agotar la última palabra de Noruega e Islandia, entonces los libera, luego que perturbadora y extrañamente sintiera 20 kilos de más sobre la cabeza, después de un curioso chasqueo de dedos por parte de Noruega. Es entonces cuando el finés se asoma por la puerta, analiza la situación y llamándolos con sutileza se lleve a ambos con cualquier escuza…

En el silencio de la habitación, los ojos de Dinamarca, viajan hasta la última persona…

_A Dinamarca le gusta mucho escuchar…_

Pero si ahí alguien más callado que Noruega, es _Suecia_.

Siempre observando… siempre pasado desapercibido… Si puede, se reserva sus comentarios, que no son muchos. Sus acciones y pensamientos… Con suerte y responderá en alguna milagrosa ocasión con monosílabas, a Dan le causa gracia esa apariencía. A veces teme que su viejo hermano llegue a llenarse de polvo, bromeando para el fastidio ajeno, en algunas ocasiones, le daba unas limpias con el sacudidor, lo que provocaba gruñidos amenazantes por parte del sueco. Pero Dinamarca sabe la verdad, aun más que Finlandia, y del observador Noruega, o el inocente Islandia. Sabe que, detrás de ese hombre tan serio, de esa mirada hostil, de ese porte grande… Detrás de todo eso, hay alguien que pocos conocen, pero el si lo sabe… _Lo sabe… Lo sabe…_

¡Oh, por supuesto…! Por que Dinamarca sabe perfectamente lo que Sve esconde detrás de esa apariencia tan tranquila, que da a aparentar que es de piedra… Por que eso es lo que quiere exteriorizar… Pero no existe ni un solo ser humano, nadie, nadie que lo conoce realmente -_más que él_- como es en realidad Sverige… El viejo Sverige.

Aunque ese es solo su secreto. ¿Por qué otros deberían de saberlo otros?

— ¡BERWALD! ¡PERO SI AHÍ ESTA MI SUECO FAVORITO! —lo señala desde su lugar, el aludido no se mueve de su posición, y sigue sin prestarle atención a los caprichos del niño, ni despegar sus potentes ojos de libro, por supuesto, más interesante que Dinamarca.

Aunque claro, como si se pudiera ignorar tan facilmente al ruidoso Reino de Dinamarca.

Su sonrisa se hace más grande, mientras se incorpora y camina tan ruidosamente, como si sus pies fueran 10 veces más pesados de lo normal, las botas suenan contra el piso, mientras el danés termina de reducir la distancia que separa su posicion de la posicion del sueco.

Quien no se mueve, y permanece quieto.

Dinamarca llega a la altura sueca, se pone frente a él estirando la mano, y baja de golpe con total altanería el libro que estaba leyendo, hasta dejarlo sobre sus piernas, aun así, el sueco no suelta el libro y las manos quedan a ambos costados del mismo.

Berwald Oxenstierna suspira, eleva la vista para encontrarse los fijos ojos de Dinamarca, con la mano extendida sobre su libro sin intenciones de retirarla, tampoco denota signos de apaciguar su inquietante conducta, mientras con la mirada reta al sueco a sea capaz de replicarle algo. Este gruñe.

Primer indicio de movimiento, a Dinamarca le gusta, quiere más.

Con certeros movimientos, comienza a tironear de su libro, pero sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, para que se lo regrese, para que lo deje tranquilo y en paz, son esos silenciosos movimientos que Dinamarca no puede creer que le otro espere que los comprenda.

— ¿Buscas provocarme, Suecia? —ladea el rostro, abriendo su palma, mientras ahora apoya todo su peso en esa parte, lo que causa una inquietud en los ojos suecos, puesto que esa mano que reposa sobre sus piernas, es solo separado por el grosor de un libro. _Dinamarca esta muy cerca._

— Suelta —ordena al mismo tiempo Suecia, arrugando más su expresión, de ser posible, para ponerla más intimidante.

Pero Dinamarca sigue sin moverse, le sostiene la mirada, Berwald no termina de comprender que ha fallado en Dinamarca que este jamás parece perturbarse por sus ojos, como si esta no llegara a afectarle, aunque la verdad es que esa mirada le enciende, es peligrosamente silenciosa, y Dan quiere conocer el peligro ruidoso, aun si es que debe hacerlo explotar.

— Oblígame~ —Dinamarca sonríe mientras deja al aire su desafío.

Solo es cuestión de esperar, no falta mucho.

—No estoy para juegos —vuelve a gruñir Suecia, quien se hace el difícil y logra por fin liberar su libro.

La atenta mirada danesa recorre todas las facciones de la cara ajena, esas que tienden a modificarse por milímetros cada que esta molesto, esas que el conoce tan bien. Suecia es tan predecible, qué por supuesto el si puede leerlo. Nadie más que el puede hacerlo, ¿Quizás todos esos años en la fría nieve ayudaron a entenderse mutuamente?

— ¿Quién dice que estoy jugando? —se defiende al mismo tiempo el danés, quien no ha retirado la mano de donde momentos antes estaba el libro del sueco, sobre su pierna, y este se percata de ello cuando nota esa mano moverse hacia arriba. El rubio sonríe, ante la mirada atónica de su rival— Oye, Berwald, ¿No quieres conocer un secreto del Rey~?

Siente una sensación incomoda, por lo cual opta por apartar al de rojo con las manos, más bien, empujarlo lejos. Mientras se levanta y vuelve a chasquear, bastante incomodo, por no decir mosqueado. Dinamarca suelta una sonora carcajada que llena la habitación, y entonces comprende que ha sido objeto de su burla.

— ¡Sve, debiste ver tu cara! —se burla, señalándolo con un dedo, mientras las carcajadas van en aumento, y nadie se asoma por la puerta para ver a que se deben.

El sueco lo mira por otro par de momentos, no puede creer que el danés sea tan pesado y bromista, tampoco puede creer que sea tan ruidoso, aunque debe reconocer que, en esa silenciosa casa que aunque el danés no lo sepa, es silenciosa _solo_ cuando el esta presente quien más alboroto arma, la fuente principal del escándalo.

Se da la vuelta, dado por finalizado el asunto, caminando firmemente hasta la puerta trasera, por momentos parece que el danés no lo sigue, de hecho se sienta donde antes estaba leyendo, mirándolo con una sonrisa un tanto extraña, sube el talón a la rodilla y lo mira de forma inquietante. Normalmente quien que observa es él, aunque cuando se trata de Dinamarca, suele ser Suecia quien evade la vista para evitarse de problemas.

Suspira. Si tan solo el otro pudiera comprender, detener todo ese teatro diario para descubrir que todo no siempre estaba todo en silencio, escuchar la tranquilidad, salir al patió a sentir la brisa, o escuchar el sonido de todos los animales que estaban ahí afuera, de hecho, ahora mismo escuchaba el cantar de una golondrina, pensó que era buena idea salir a la sombra de un árbol para terminar de leer.

Pero esa idea se borro como tan rápido como vino, cuando sintió una mano cerrarse con firmeza alrededor de su brazo, al mismo tiempo que otra le sacaba el libro de las manos y lo arrojaba lejos por detrás de su espalda, no termino de reaccionar cuando estos brazos lo presionaron contra la pared, no contuvo un gemido de sorpresa la verse aprisionado por el cuerpo de Dinamarca contra la firmeza del muro. Estar, literalmente, contra la espada y la pared.

— Ya me canse de ser paciente, Suecia. Quiero escucharte…~ —murmuro en forma baja y roca el danés, a un lado de su oreja, el calor del aliento que pasaba por sus labios, sobre la sensible piel de su lóbulo.

Esto fue lo que lo hizo salir del trance, y subir las manos para intentar apartarlo, metiéndolas entre sus cuerpos, mientras plantaba los pies en la tierra y comenzaba el forcejeo.

Pero el danés no se la iba a poner fácil, gruño, y gruño todavía más fuerte por encima de las carcajadas de Dinamarca, las replicas, quejidos e insultos comenzaron a hacerse más frecuentes, cuando sintió la húmeda lengua del danés sobre su cuello, y los dientes sobre su piel.

— ¡Aléjate, Dinamarca! ¡Hng…! —Sin poder evitarlo, un sonrojo golpeo su rostro, tras sentir una oleada de calor, y la mano del danés, bajar peligrosamente sobre su entrepierna, comenzando a acariciar con los dedos, subiendo sin dejar de restregarse hasta la hebilla del pantalón, la cual comenzó a desatar con movimientos lentos, sus ojos clavados en los de Suecia, derrochaban diversión y peligro, una rodilla entre las suyas, evitaba que el sueco pudiera juntar ambas piernas.

Dinamarca era un experto conocedor del territorio sueco, podía saber perfectamente donde tocar y que hacer para tenerlo satisfecho y en sintonía, si qué le funciono, por que a pesar que fue empujado, e intercambiaron un par de golpes en el pasillo, logro tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa, patear la puerta y meterlo a alguna de las habitaciones de la gran casa de Dinamarca.

Al tenerlo contra la cama, sus manos fueron peor que cuchillas, desprendiéndole, arrebatándole la ropa a Suecia, y las silenciosas replicas de este, fueron sustituyéndose por quejidos, bastó arrebatarle los pantalones para que fueran gemidos, morderle unas cuantas partes del cuerpo para hacerlos sonoros jadeos, en poco tiempo Dinamarca estaba escuchando los gloriosos gritos placenteros de el y Suecia convidados en la habitación, a veces ahogados entre sus bocas, y cada que el otro quería pasar desapercibido en la cama, el lo obligaba a llegar al limite.

Por que solamente Dinamarca podía ser espectador, ¿Y por que no? Provocador, de esos gloriosos sonidos. A Dinamarca le gusta mucho escuchar, le gusta bastante, le es placentero y necesario. Es indispensable en su vida estar en constante escándalo por toda la casa.

Le gusta mucho escuchar cantar a Finlandia por las mañanas, que Noruega recite poemas, a su hermano o a veces entre ambos conversen sobre hechizos, que individualmente Islandia se ponga a leer en voz alta, o que se ponga a tocar algún instrumento. Ya que le gusta mucho la música, tanto como a él. Se deleita escuchándolos reír, así como también, llorar.

Le gusta mucho hacer ruido con el silencioso Suecia. Por que a pesar de ser un hombre tan callado y correcto, nadie puede ver que puede ser tan blasfemo como el mismo Dinamarca, y que a final de cuentas, no son tan diferentes como todos piensan, que comparten los mismos gustos y a veces se conocen los mismos secretos, aunque el primero jamás lo reconocerá.

_Pero_...

Si hay algun momento de silencio que Dinamarca puede compartir con alguien, es con Suecia.

Cuando al final de todo, ya hacen ambos cuerpos sobre la cama, cada uno por su cuenta, el pecho del más grande sube y baja, cansado, ahogado, por que Dinamarca lo ha dejado seco de la garganta, por tanto gritar, por tanto sentir. Y el segundo a su lado, voltea a mirarlo, con el cabello largo pegado a la frente, le sonríe, aunque la sonrisa no es correspondida. Y Dinamarca regresa a mirar el techo, se lame los ligeros hilos de sangre de sus labios, por que a Suecia le gusta morderlo con tal de callar un poco su escándalo, ese que lo avergüenza tanto.

Sorprendentemente en este momento Dinamarca se puede quedar quieto, y callado, mientras mira el techo, pasando una mano por sus cabellos, no le queda aliento para decir nada sarcástico, ni para moverse, no le queda fuerza ni siquiera para pensar. Esta todo en silencio, es un punto muerto. Un momento de paz que pueden gozar ambos, o por lo menos gozar Suecia, es este momento donde se da cuenta, de que no sabe que puede estar pensando el otro, de que no sabe que están haciendo los demás, ni donde se encuentran, ojala que no estén en la casa, por lo menos Finlandia. Siente un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, y dolor, dolor que lo hace sentir vivo y no lo deja estar tranquilo, espera que Dinamarca se salga del cuarto, por que el no puede moverse mucho que digamos. Se debate mucho, y por fin gira la vista para ver a Dinamarca.

Este sigue ausente, mirando el techo, ni siquiera sonríe, solo esta mirando el techo, y en sus ojos no hay denotación de movimiento, o pensamiento, solo están fijos mirando el techo, tanto así que de no ser por la respiración y el sudor que sale todavía de su cuerpo, puede hacerse pasar por un muerto. No recordaba un solo momento, ni en su pasado, que Dinamarca estuviera quieto y tranquilo. De hecho, ahora que e ponía a pensar, si este llegara a estar en esa situación, además de ser un alivio, por otra parte, sería preocupante.

Aunque no es que le importara, a el no le preocupaba Dinamarca.

— Sverige… —la misma voz del danés lo saca de su ensoñación, sin querer, lo busco con la mirada— Jeg elsker at høre~ —le sonrió y sin decir nada más recogió su ropa y camino hasta la puerta.

_Amo escuchar._

Suecia permaneció un momento más pensando, meditando si esas palabras tenían algún otro significado, algún sentido, pero no le llegaba nada, de mientras se quedo intentando incorporarse, un vez que logro sentarse hizo una mueca. El danés era complejo, solo se podía comprender así mismo, un saco de secretos grotescos.

Lo comprendió.

_¿No quieres saber un secreto del Rey?_

— Ja, Jag också…

Todo era un círculo vicioso, un pescado que no dejaba de morder su cola, ni tampoco dejaba de hacer ruido al revolotear bajo del agua.

* * *

><p>El idioma danés es curioso, por que de una oración de "Te quiero" Puede sonar de igual manera como un "Te amo" , así como en plurar puede sonar a segunda persona. Por lo cual <em>"Amo escuchar",<em> puede sonar tambien como _"__Amo escucharte."_

Bueno, lo se, a final de cuentas no fue la gran cosa, prometo que los siguientes será más interesantes, ¿Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias?

No será la ultima vez que sepan de mi~

Victoria Schinkovinu.


End file.
